watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 050
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis The main page depicts Tomoko with her head on her desk and looking at her phone with the narration, "Somehow just living is. . ." above her. A tired Tomoko walks down the hallways inwardly complaining about how Ogino made her take a supplementary physical education (P.E.) class while admitting she did skip her doubles tennis rally practice fifteen times. She recalls Ogino happily "offering" to practice with Tomoko after class. In her recollection, Ogino happily encourages Tomoko, even though Tomoko just wants to get the practice over with. Back in present time, Tomoko sees Akane Okada sitting in the hallway talking with a boy and girl. They are all laughing. Tomoko immediately changes direction to avoid them while wondering why they are still in school. She passes the Student Council room and sees Megumi looking beautiful as she stares out of a balcony. Megumi notices that someone was looking at her, while Tomoko is overcome by Megumi's beauty. Tomoko then goes to the library and sees Kotomi looking pretty as well as she sits in an empty room, reading a book. Tomoko happily announces her conclusion that being in an empty classroom at dusk makes girls pretty to Kotomi's confusion. Tomoko then enters the empty classroom 2-4 and snaps a picture of herself but sees that the effect is not the same. She reasons that it must be taken from a farther angle so she sets up her phone on a different desk. She tries again to no avail. Finally, right when the phone is about to take another picture, a bird flies by and Tomoko becomes distracted. When she inspects the picture, she is surprised and delighted to see that it turned out very well. The next day, Tomoko returns to her empty classroom and poses in the twilight. She imagines a cute boy entering the class and asking her what she is looking at out the window. Tomoko responds, "the sunset." The boy asks to watch with her, and she nonchalantly invites him to do so. Back in reality, a boy does enter the classroom, goes to his desk, then starts to leave to her frustration. He notices her looking at him and stops. He then leaves but turns to see Tomoko watching him from the doorway. Disappointed, Tomoko thinks that a lone girl, that a boy does not know, sitting in the sunset, and the boy then approaching her, is "the ultimate situation you see all the time in manga and light novels." She first rationalizes that she should not pose in her own classroom. While she does not recognize the boy, she fears he remembers her as "that penis-loving girl." Tomoko searches for an empty classroom to create a more mysterious air about her. She does this for one week and wonders why no one comes for her. Suddenly, Ogino bursts in and drags her out to the school’s tennis field. To Tomoko's shock, Ogino demands to know why Tomoko cannot "be more straight-forward," and why Tomoko does not realize just waiting for someone to find her will not work. Stunned as Ogino drags her from the room, Tomoko wonders how Ogino could know this about her as Ogino rants that she will only help her this one time: "Tell them yourself next time!" Tomoko finds herself holding a tennis racket upside down as Ogino claims she saw Tomoko watching her and other students play tennis afterschool. Characters In order of appearance: *Tomoko Kuroki *Ogino *Akane Okada *Megumi Imae *Kotomi Komiyama Referbacks *Tomoko assumes people would think of her as "that penis-loving girl", which was an impression she herself unintentionally created in chapter 43. Trivia *Tomoko skipped P.E. classes at least 15 times. Cultural References *Tomoko inwardly asks if the enthusiastic Ogino is Shuzo Matsuoka. Memorial Moments *Ogino sincerely does want to encourage and help Tomoko. *While Ogino comically misunderstands why Tomoko stares out of windows, she does understand that Tomoko waits for others to approach her. Quotes *"Go! Go! Kuroki! You can do it! Don't give up! I believe in you!" – Ogino *"If they like school that much, why don't they just live here?!" – Tomoko *"That girl looked just like the beautiful protagonist of some story that's about to start!" – Tomoko thinking about Megumi standing at the balcony. *"Maybe he was thinking 'Ah it's that penis-loving girl Kuroki-san. I bet she's staring at the sunset thinking about penises again today.'" – Tomoko *"Do I not have the ability needed to become the protagonist of a story? Come to think of it, those guys in stories only ever call out to some special girl… There's never a scene where they talk to some plain or ugly girl. I'm not ugly though." – Tomoko Gallery Enthusiastic_Ogino.png|Ogino enthusiastically offers to play tennis with Tomoko. Tomoko_Theory.png|Tomoko tests her theory that being alone in a room bathed in twilight makes a girl beautiful. Tomoko_Am_I_Not_かわいい.png|"Am I not Kawaii?" Tomoko_Stunned_by_Ogino.png Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 6